


why do you like me?

by Jenhoney



Series: wabi-sabi [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pre-Relationship, and it doesn't go further than kissing, but very mild i think, it starts when jookyun are just friends, jookyun are just making out and leading up to something but it's not really graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenhoney/pseuds/Jenhoney
Summary: "Changkyun, why do you like me?"The question came suddenly, Changkyun hovering over Jooheon, breathless. His thighs rested on either side of Jooheon's hips, Jooheon's swollen red lips a reflection of his own. His body shook, from both the chill and the thrill of what they were in the middle of, what they were leading up to. He sat up a bit, resting his weight on his toes."Why do I like you?" Changkyun repeated, voice shaking with the effort of speaking. His voice was hoarse, his hair a mess from fingers combing through it again and again. He wore nothing but briefs, thighs cold from the temperature of the room, from the cold sweat he'd broken into before they'd started, before Jooheon had lulled the waves of a dark ocean during a storm into a gentle calm, a sunset casting a gentle glow over it and filling him with warmth.





	why do you like me?

"Changkyun, why do you like me?" 

 

The question took Changkyun by surprise. He was currently laying in bed beside Jooheon, his best friend of two and a half years. He pursed his lips in thought, eyes leaving Jooheon's to stare down at their linked legs. He hummed to himself, his brain working slowly. The question wasn't difficult, yet it was. He liked Jooheon, everything about the boy, from his incredible raps to his high-pitched screams when he was scared, from his messy hair and sleepy voice to him pressing his cold toes to the back of Changkyun's legs when he woke up in the middle of the night. 

 

"You know, I just like you. I don't really have any specific reason. I don't wanna get stuck on one thing, either. I just like you because you're you. You're Lee Jooheon, my best friend. You wake me up way too much through the night and you sulk when I forget to answer your call, but you still greet me warmly when I come home and you coo at me and baby me when you notice I'm down. As far as a reason though, no, I don't have one. Sorry if that disappoints you," Changkyun provided, looking at Jooheon with warm eyes, taking the older boy's hand and bringing it to his chest, warming his cold fingers. 

 

Jooheon hummed thoughtfully, hair messy and eyes half open. He seemed satisfied with the answer, at least for the moment. He let out a slow breath through his nose, nodding. "That's... really sweet. Thanks, Changkyunnie," he whispered, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He moved closer to Changkyun then, fingers trailing from his chest to his sides and head resting against Changkyun's chest. 

 

"Anytime, Honey-hyung," Changkyun chimed quietly, a smile teasing at his own lips at the intimacy of the moment. Jooheon's fingers thrummed lightly against his side, slow and rhythmic and almost to the beat of Changkyun's heart. He hummed every now and again, songs Changkyun didn't recognize but would likely hear in the days to come, when Jooheon had more energy and was able to flutter about the rooms singing and rapping along to whatever song had held his interest, cleaning or dancing or pacing or whatever else Jooheon would be in the mood for that day. His breath slowed after a while, his drumming coming to a slow stop, toes that had been rubbing along Changkyun's shin to provide friction and warmth stuttering before slumping against Changkyun's foot. 

 

Jooheon was asleep. It didn't take long for Changkyun to follow. 

 

~ 

 

"Changkyun, why do you like me?" 

 

The question came suddenly, Changkyun hovering over Jooheon, breathless. His thighs rested on either side of Jooheon's hips, Jooheon's swollen red lips a reflection of his own. His body shook, from both the chill and the thrill of what they were in the middle of, what they were leading up to. He sat up a bit, resting his weight on his toes. 

 

"Why do I like you?" Changkyun repeated, voice shaking with the effort of speaking. His voice was hoarse, his hair a mess from fingers combing through it again and again. He wore nothing but briefs, thighs chilled from the temperature of the room, from the cold sweat he'd broken into before they'd started, before Jooheon had lulled the waves of a dark ocean during a storm into a gentle calm, a sunset casting a gentle glow over it and filling him with warmth. 

 

"Yeah, why do you like me?" Jooheon spoke quietly, a small smile on his lips to show that he wasn't pressuring Changkyun, that he could take his time. His thumbs rubbed gentle circles into Changkyun's thighs, eyes looking up at Changkyun patiently. 

 

"I... I don't have a reason-" 

 

"Make one. You don't have to stick by it, of course. You can keep the reasoning you told me before in your head. If it makes it easier, tell me something you like about me." 

 

"I like everything about you, hyung. There's nothing that ranks above something else when it comes to you. I like everything about you. Every little thing about you adds up to you being you. I genuinely can't tell you anything specific I like about you, because it's everything. Just like I can't tell you any specific reason I like you, it's just because you're you. I like you because you're Lee Jooheon, my dorky boyfriend who sings songs you hear on the radio and makes me google the lyrics because I thought the song would be as incredible as hearing you sing it. They're always letdowns, you know? You definitely beat all of them when you sing. You're my sweet boyfriend who sometimes tries to make me cakes and ends up with flour in your hair and we find it together in the bed a week after it happened. You're just you, Jooheonie-hyung, and no one can get any better than that. No one will ever rank above Lee Jooheon, because he's both my best friend and my boyfriend wrapped up all nice and neat in a pretty boy with dimples," Changkyun said honestly, his hands trailing from Jooheon's chest to his own thighs, following the tan length of them to find Jooheon's fingers and lace them with his own. 

 

Jooheon hummed thoughtfully, cheek dimpling as he gave a lopsided smile, red painting the tips of his ears. "Okay, yeah, fair enough," he mumbled, obviously flustered by Changkyun's words. He sat up, allowing his lips to brush against Changkyun's once, twice, before he caught them in a tender kiss. It remained slow, gentle, freeing their hands just to cup the other's cheeks and hold him there. 

 

"Shall we continue?" Changkyun teased once their lips parted, his own dimple revealed by how brightly and genuinely he smiled down at Jooheon. He waited for Jooheon to nod before he pushed the older boy down by the chest, following just to litter his bare chest with slow kisses, leaving blooming red marks in his wake. 

 

~ 

 

"Changkyun, why do you like me?" 

 

Changkyun hummed for a moment as he looked at Jooheon, seeing the man's messy hair, coated in flour and whatever else he possibly managed to clump in the orange strands. "You're a mess, baby," he said instead, standing up and walking over to him, leading him into the bathroom and leaving a trail of flour behind them. 

 

"Sorry. I, uh, opened the flour and it exploded," Jooheon mumbled sheepishly, the only hint of embarrassment being the tint of red disrupting the blanket of white coating his features. 

 

He was met with silence, Changkyun moving to help Jooheon undress and step into the shower before he undressed as well, joining the older man. He pursed his lips as he ran his fingers through Jooheon's hair, making any loose flour tumble from his hair in a cloud of white. "Switch with me, baby boy. The water's gonna be cold." 

 

Jooheon started to protest but Changkyun was quicker, easily moving to stand in front of the shower head and turning on the water, tensing when the cold water hit his skin. Jooheon wrapped his arms around Changkyun, rubbing his back apologetically, as if it would make Changkyun any warmer. 

 

"Alright, come here," Changkyun murmured, moving Jooheon under the warmed water and starting to push the clumped mess from his hair. He scratched lightly at the older man's scalp before grabbing the shampoo, working it into a lather in his hair. The room smelled heavily of cherry blossoms after Jooheon's hair was rinsed, the scent growing when conditioner was massaged into his hair. 

 

Jooheon got out first, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist before handing another over to Changkyun, a shy smile on his lips. "Sorry, Changkyunnie," he said softly, grabbing a smaller towel to start drying his hair. His hands were pushed aside after only a moment, replaced by Changkyun's gentler hands, drying his hair carefully. 

 

They cleaned up the kitchen before they crawled into bed, the clock beside Changkyun reading 11:49 in an angry red, a small dot warning of the alarms it planned on screeching out in the morning. Changkyun's arms were wrapped tightly around Jooheon, chin resting against Jooheon's head. 

 

"You never answered my question, you know," Jooheon mumbled under his breath, clearly tired but fighting against his closing eyes. 

 

Changkyun gave a small hum, leaning back and pulling Jooheon up, making the older man straddle his waist as he ran his hands up and down his sides, slowing each time it neared Jooheon's belly. "Well, where to begin?" 

 

"What?" 

 

"I asked where I could begin. I guess I could start with this: I don't like you." 

 

Jooheon stared at Changkyun, eyes filled with confusion and lips set in a frown. "But Changkyun, you-" 

 

"I don't like you, that's true. I love you, actually. I love everything about you. You should've asked why I love you, then I'd have an answer. But, I don't like you, so I don't have an answer." 

 

Ears tinted red, Jooheon's hands found Changkyun's, a distinct cold feeling on Changkyun's skin in one tiny area. "Okay, so, why do you love me?" 

 

"Where to begin?" Changkyun asked again before he went quiet, brows furrowed and lips puckered in thought. "I could say what I've always said, but I know that never really satisfies you, right? I know you know that I'll never be stuck on one reason for loving you. So, I'll just list things that I love you for." 

 

A small nod gave Changkyun permission to continue. 

 

"I love you when you kiss me in the morning even though we both have the most god-awful morning breath. I love you when we get into a fight and you decide you'll sleep on the couch but end up crawling into bed with me and we apologize pretty much instantly. I love you when you make a mess in our kitchen by trying to surprise me with some kind of dessert you read about on the internet. I love you for smiling at me so brightly when I've had a bad day and when you wrap your arms around me and tell me everything will be alright. I love you for being my best friend even now. I love you for telling me stupid jokes you found on the internet or heard from the hyungs while you hung out with them. I love you for laughing at my stupid jokes. I love you for being born and existing and being the best person I've ever met. I love you," Changkyun kept his voice soft as he spoke, hands raising to cup Jooheon's cheeks as he gazed into his eyes with every ounce of his love for the older man worn on his sleeves, sparkling in his eyes. "You are the best thing to ever happen to me." 

 

It was silent for a while, Jooheon's red ears not at all hidden by the orange mess of hair he wore proudly. His hands found Changkyun's, lacing their fingers while still holding Changkyun's hands to his cheeks, leaning into the touch much like a kitten leaning into his owner's touch, yet not quite the same. His eyes fluttered shut, a shaky breath escaping his lips. "Thank you. I love you too, Changkyunnie. So much." 

 

Pulling Jooheon into his chest, Changkyun held him close, dull fingernails scratching through the fabric of Jooheon's soft beige sweater. He smelled of a mixture of baby powder and cherry blossoms, his wild, untamed hair soft against Changkyun's chin. "Let's get some sleep, huh, baby boy? We'll go to sleep like this the rest of our lives, you know?" 

 

This seemed to comfort Jooheon, his body going entirely limp in Changkyun's hold as he relaxed. His body was significantly thicker than Changkyun's, always had been, with strong and thick thighs and a cute pudgy belly that Changkyun loved to litter with kisses every chance he had. He pressed a lazy kiss to Changkyun's collarbone, humming out a soft slur of words that Changkyun didn't quite understand. 

 

"What was that, baby boy?" 

 

"Said I love you." 

 

"I love you too, baby." 

 

Before Changkyun reached over to turn off the bedside lamp, he noticed the light catching something small and shiny on Jooheon's ring finger. A simple silver band laced with gold wrapped around Jooheon's finger, and Changkyun smiled, knowing it was his name written on the inside. On his own ring finger was a matching ring, Jooheon's name written within the band, and he couldn't help the wide smile on his lips as he turned the lamp off. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! <3 comments are always appreciated!! feel free to message me on [tumblr!](https://xjenhoneybearx.tumblr.com/)


End file.
